


[CLex][Smallville]醍醐灌顶

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [39]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Clark入职星球日报的申请被批准了，高中学历的他进入了这么一家大报社工作。而星球日报的大老板，目前就是Lex，他刚买下星球日报没多久。现在，Clark无论家里家外，都被Lex管着了，这可真是“宿敌”啊。。。当然俩人都爽在其中就是了。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex][Smallville]醍醐灌顶

[CLex][Smallville]醍醐灌顶  
Enlightening  
注：原作：《Smallville》7-20  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
为了剧情需要，把Clark给写的比较骚，当然不如红氪骚。 

醍醐灌顶  
教堂大战后，回到家后，  
Chloe劝Clark，Lex现在已经得到‘The Traveler’控制器，现在必须除掉他了。  
Clark还是一如既往地果断拒绝。  
把Chloe气得冒出句“你俩直接在一起得了，别祸害别人了，当初Lex对你送车送花的就是在追你，现在你直接答应好了。”等等等等一大堆话，然后Chloe就气鼓鼓地离开了。 

听到Chloe那么说，Clark登时懵了，他怎么就没想到这种可能呢！  
被这种想法困扰地Clark，心神不宁，啥事都干不进去。  
最终，Clark还是决定直接向Lex求证。  
但是现在俩人已经闹掰了，再加上现在Lex非常危险，所以Clark也不敢直接去找他，于是Clark只能拨通了那个很久就没再打过的电话号码。 

电话呼出去很久都没被接通，以至于Clark心烦意乱地决定放弃时，电话接通了。  
Lex首先对Clark一番痛心疾首和冷嘲热讽，  
但是这些Clark都没听进去，心烦意乱的他直接了当问，“Lex，当年你是在追求我吗？”  
听到这些，电话那头的Lex不禁感觉可笑，但是现在的他已经黑化了，所以，无所谓地胡诌着“没错。”  
长久的沉默，Clark思考很久，回答，“如果你当年直接对我说想要追求我，我想我那时应该会答应的。”  
电话那头的Lex，不禁一丝冷笑，早干嘛去了，以及，我为什么不早干，等等等等的想法，所以他决定，接着忽悠，“如果我现在还想追求你呢？”  
Clark沉默一会，当即回答，“我想，我或许还会答应。”  
电话那头的Lex虽然不动声色，但是脑海中浮现出一句，我他妈的干了什么!  
“当然前提是，你必须停止那些非法经营活动调查实验。”Clark连忙补充。  
“。。。好。”沉默片刻的Lex终于回复。  
“那么等我跟妈打个电话，再跟Lana说明白后，我就过去找你。。。不，还是你过来找我吧，毕竟我们现在谁都不信任对方，我想你应该能够理解。”Clark听起来很激动。  
“。。。没问题。”Lex倒是听起来淡定很多。  
“如果你能来的话，我想我会告诉你一个真正控制‘The Traveler’的方法。”激动的Clark言语中透漏着诱惑。  
“。。。一言为定。”Lex应允。 

Clark跟远在华盛顿当议员的Martha去了个电话。  
电话里，Clark向Martha坦言了自己决定为了世界和平勾引Lex的事情。  
Martha叹气了半天，告诉Clark，她跟Jonathan早就看出来Lex对他有想法，只是一直不想承认。现在既然Clark做出决定，那么就不要后悔，一定要好好看住Lex，别让他再作恶。毕竟当年的Lex是个好孩子，相信Clark一定能把他拗过来的。 

Clark跟昏迷的Lana诉说一切，气得Lana当场苏醒，大骂一顿“因为你俩的破事把老娘扯进来害成这个样子祝你们一对狗男男永远黏在一起别再招惹老娘还有你们结婚别想老娘参加老娘一分钱的份子钱也不会给你们的!”气得Lana当场就收拾东西头也不回地出院买机票飞走了。 

Lex下令终止了绑架Lana和Chloe的计划。 

当夜，Lex如约而来。  
没话可说的两人，决定直接开始。  
结果在亲吻阶段，俩人都因为太熟，下不去口。  
所以决定，直接开干。  
一夜过后，俩人都爽歪歪了。 

温存过后，Lex问，“这就是你说的控制‘The Traveler’的方法？”  
“嗯。”Clark还是有点不好意思，毕竟，俩人的关系飞跃地太快了，“那么你停止那些非法活动了吗？”  
“还没。”Lex直接承认。  
Clark感觉自己被骗色了，很生气，爬起来就想甩门，等等这不是你家吗？  
Lex阻止了他，“我想让你监督。”  
Clark立马回头，抱住Lex。  
然后，又干了一场。 

Clark随着Lex回到公寓，Lex准备把‘The Traveler’控制器交给Clark，却发现控制器不见了。  
原来是被Brainiac偷走了。虽然Brainiac不能直接触碰控制器，但是用箱子装起来就没问题了。  
然后就是一场大战，Brainiac被打跑了。 

Clark入职星球日报的申请被批准了，高中学历的他进入了这么一家大报社工作。而星球日报的大老板，目前就是Lex，他刚买下星球日报没多久。  
现在，Clark无论家里家外，都被Lex管着了，这可真是“宿敌”啊。。。  
当然俩人都爽在其中就是了。


End file.
